The objectives are the better understanding of how hypertension is influenced by elicitation of the relaxation response. The specific aims are the evaluation of a) the effects of regular elicitation of the relaxation response on plasma norepinephrine responsivity and pupillary-response to phenylephrine in unmedicated hypertensive patients and the comparison of the findings to those observed previously in normotensive subjects; b) the effects of regular elicitation of the relaxation response on plasma norepinephrine responsivity in unmedicated hypertensive patients in response to psychological stress and the comparison of the results to those obtained in response to orthostatic and isometric stress; c) the blood-pressure lowering effects of the regular elicitation of the relaxation response in unmedicated hypertensive patients and its effects on other cardiovascular risk factors; and d) the predictive value of renin-sodium and psychological profiles in blood-resssure lowering in unmedicated hypertensive patients who are taught to regularly elicit the relaxation response. To accomplish these specific aims, a randomized, prospective controlled cross-over investigation will be performed. Measurements of blood pressure, heart rate, plasma norepinephrine levels, plasma renin activity, pupillary-response to phenylephrine, and psychological profiles will be carried out. The significance of this proposed research is that it is important to understand better the mechanisms involved and to be more specific in the use of the now-recommended behavioral treatments of hypertension, that is, techniques that elicit the relaxation response. Hypertension is a health disorder that afflicts over 60 million individuals in the United States and significantly contributes to heart attacks, strokes and other vascular disorders--the major causes of death in this country today.